Some Fun Facts From Our Favorite Time Travellers
by MikaylaRose
Summary: Some 25 random things about Sam and Al told from their point of view about their lives. Not really set during any series, just random thoughts from the guys.
1. Samuel Beckett

**Samuel Beckett**

1. Never trust a hologram, especially when its name is Al

2. The best idea when speaking to the hologram in question is to ensure no-one else is around, that way you will avoid being thrown into the loony-bin

3. Also on a side note; keep the hologram in question away from ANY members of the female species

4. Love sucks… especially when as soon as you fall in love you have to leave

5. When you decide to never change future events, ensure that you follow-through with the original idea

6. When finding yourself in the position of leaping into a woman who is about to have a child, try not to convince yourself that you could possibly have it, especially when you're a man

7. English Lit is the worst subject ever to teach

8. When finding yourself the pilot of a high speed plane, do make-sure that you have a friend who is both a pilot and a hologram… if you don't… just run, very fast; hopefully away from the plane

9. When waking up and discovering you're a woman... wait yeah there is no good advice for that

10. Never work on a kids show about travelling in time, unless you WANT to look like a baked potato that is

11. When returning to a moment in your past, try not to wreck things up for you or your friends future

12. Sometimes the best thing and the right thing, could not be any more different

13. Apparently, there are rules for Quantum Leaping which also seem to stretch out to when leaping into chimpanzees

14. I may be a doctor, but not even I can mend broken hearts

15. Someone needs to give Ziggy an attitude adjustment- AND FAST

16. Also… someone needs to give Gooshie some tic tacs- AND FAST

17. No matter how much you learn in school it can't prepare you for what happens in the real world… well not unless you want to be a teacher, then you're all set

18. After leaping around in time for ages, oddly enough you start to have a bit of an identity crisis, who would have guessed?

19. I love Donna Elesee

20. I also love Quantum Psychics… but you never tell a woman that your first ever love was Einstein's theory of relativity

21. I miss my dad- but know that he would be soo proud of me right now, helping other people the way I am

22. Albert Calavicci is my best friend, and that will never change- no matter how old grey or senile we both get

23. And yes I DO expect a hologram to knock!

24. When doing something Al wouldn't do, DON'T take pictures.

25. Sometimes, things do go a little kaka. But just remember to ride the ride and live your life. Wherever it decides to take you.


	2. Albert Calavicci

**Albert Calavicci**

1. Sometimes the best time is the present… or the past… or the future…?

2. Ziggy is a complete nozzle and deserves to be thrown off some form of high building

3. Never trust a girl name Tina… or Sharon… or Maxine… or… oh what's her name again… eh I forget

4. Don't get married five times… or six…?

5. After getting married five or six times, remember to include the ring in the divorce settlement- you learn from your mistakes and plus rings cost a fortune these days

6. I don't blame my mum for leaving, but I don't forgive her either

7. Never sing Valore in your sleep

8. Always wear your heart on your sleeve… unless you're not wearing sleeves, then go for your life!

9. And no, SEX is not all I think about… I also think about… about… yeah I got nothing

10. I probably should have been a runner; it may have come in handy at one point

11. I am waaay to trustworthy- so I make an effort to not be sometimes

12. Toasters hurt, especially when they're thrown at you from across the room

13. I admit, sometimes I can be a little stupid

14. Yeah one of my favourite jackets does have a large STOP sign on the back and arms, your point?

15. Judges can be very unreasonable, especially when dealing with dogs… oh and the animal ones too

16. If I could go back to change some of my past events I would, but where would I start?

17. Vending machines can also be very unreasonable

18. Alcohol doesn't solve everything

19. Oh my god, with that last comment I've suddenly realised I'm slowly turning into Sam!

20. Waiting around for ages gives you a lot of time to think about things… like sex

21. You really can't get off on a technicality

22. Okay yeah that weasel song is difficult to learn!

23. VOLAREEE! OHH OHHH!

24. When life gives you lemons, throw them back and demand cigars!

25. Samuel Beckett was and still is my best buddy- and I miss him greatly


End file.
